1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer apparatus for mixing materials such as feed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mixer apparatus having a vertical auger for mixing materials such as feed.
2. Background Information
Particularly, in raising livestock and dairy farming, different feeds are mixed together. Typically, when feed is mixed, considerable horsepower is required.
Because of such power requirements, many mixers include variable speed gearboxes so that the auger can turn more slowly until the feed has been mixed. Subsequently, the rotational speed of the mixing auger is increased by varying the gearbox ratio. However, such variable speed gearboxes are expensive.
As an alternative, in the prior art, various mechanical linkage gearboxes have been proposed in which gear ratios are selected manually by means of a manually operated lever. However, such gearboxes have been difficult to operate and have usually required stopping the mixing process while the lever is moved to select a different gear ratio.
Another problem that has presented itself in the process of mixing feed and similar materials is towards the end of the operation. More particularly, when the mixed materials have been blended and discharged from the mixer container, a considerable quantity of materials are left in the mixer container attached to the auger or augers.
In the prior art, hydrostatic drives have been proposed and these generally serve both the mixing requirements and the cleanout process. However, such hydrostatic systems are extremely expensive being in the region of $20,000 and are excessively complicated and tend to be troublesome particularly in feed mixing environments due to heat and contamination problems.
Consequently, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,918 to Faccia, a mixer apparatus is disclosed in which an auxiliary hydraulic motor is provided for increasing the rotational speed of the auger at the end of the mixing operation so that any materials left on the auger flights are thrown by centrifugal force outwardly to the walls of the container and from there through the discharge outlet.
However in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,918, the hydraulic motor is supported on rails so that when the auxiliary hydraulic motor is to be employed, the main drive must be disengaged so that rotation of the auger stops. The hydraulic motor is then moved into driving engagement by sliding the motor along the rails into engagement with the auger. Subsequently, with the main drive disengaged, the auxiliary drive increases the speed of rotation of the auger such that removal of the residual materials is accomplished. Clearly, the stopping of the mixing and discharge operation in order to connect the auxiliary drive is a distinct disadvantage of the above proposal.
The present invention overcomes the problem associated with the U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,918 arrangement by providing a hydraulic or like motor which can be energized not only during a discharge operation but also during the mixing process or at any time as a boost to the mixing operation. The present invention provides an over running device associated with the main drive and the auxiliary drive so that the auxiliary drive can be employed without stopping the mixing or discharge operations.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a mixer apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art mixer apparatus and which provides a significant contribution to the art of mixing materials such as feed.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that reduces the cost of manufacture thereof.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that permits cleanout of a mixer container without having to stop rotation of a mixing auger.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that enhances the mixing of materials such as feed and the like.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus that assists in the cleaning of the augers after a mixing operation.
Throughout the description of the various embodiments of the present invention, the term mixing device, auger or augers is to be understood to include paddle arrangements and that the flighting includes screw and/or helix type arrangements which may be continuous or non-continuous and would include segmented augers. Also, throughout the description and claims of the present invention, the term materials such as feed and the like is to be understood as including composts and other materials that require mixing.
Furthermore, throughout the description and claims, although the present invention is described relative to a vertical auger mixer, the inventive concept of the present invention could also be applied to a horizontal mixer having one or more augers.
Other features and advantages of the mixer apparatus according to the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained herein of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.
The present invention relates to a mixer apparatus for mixing materials such as feed. The apparatus includes a container for the reception therein of the materials. The container has a base and a wall extending away from the base, the wall defining an opening disposed remote from the base for the reception therethrough of the materials. The arrangement is such that the base and the wall define therebetween an enclosure for the materials received through the opening. An auger is rotatably disposed within the enclosure, the auger having an axis of rotation extending through the base. A drive connected to a main source of power, is drivingly connected to the auger so that when the drive rotates, the auger is rotated within the enclosure for mixing the materials. An auxiliary driver is drivingly connected to the auger for augmenting rotation of the auger while the auger is being rotated by the main source of power.
More specifically, a driven wheel is drivingly connected to the auger, the driven wheel being disposed on an opposite side of the base relative to the auger. The auxiliary driver is drivingly connected to the driven wheel for augmenting rotation of the auger particularly during a commencement of a mixing operation when additional power is required to rotate the auger and towards an end of the discharging operation so that removal of a residue of the materials disposed on the auger is facilitated. The apparatus includes an over running device associated with the main source of power and the auxiliary driver for enabling the over run of the main source of power when the auxiliary driver is engaged and for enabling the over run of the auxiliary driver when the auger is being rotated by the main source of power only.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the base includes an upstanding hub having a first and a second extremity. A drive shaft extends through the hub, the drive shaft having a first and a second end. The first end of the drive shaft is secured to the driven wheel while the second end of the drive shaft is secured to the auger so that the drive shaft transmits rotation of the drive to the auger. A bearing plate is secured to the second extremity of the hub, the bearing plate defining an aperture for bearingly supporting the second end of the drive shaft.
Also, the wall slopes outwardly away from the base and defines an outlet for the discharge therethrough of the materials when mixed.
Furthermore, the axis of rotation of the auger is vertical and the driven wheel and the auger rotate about the axis of rotation.
Additionally, the driven wheel defines a plurality of equidistantly spaced plain gear teeth disposed circumferentially around the driven wheel.
Moreover, the drive rotates about a rotational axis which is disposed spaced and parallel to the axis of rotation of the auger.
The drive defines a further plurality of gear teeth which drivingly intermesh with the gear teeth of the driven wheel.
The apparatus further includes a gearbox which has an input and an output, the output being connected to the drive. Also, a driveline is provided which has a first and a second end, the second end of the driveline being connected to the input of the gearbox.
Additionally, the auxiliary driver is a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor includes an output shaft which augments rotation of the auger during operation of the hydraulic motor.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the output shaft of the hydraulic motor is connected to the input of the gearbox.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a gearwheel is secured to the output shaft of the hydraulic motor, the gearwheel intermeshing with the gear teeth of the driven wheel. Furthermore, the over running device includes an over running clutch which is drivingly disposed between the second end of the driveline and the input of the gearbox so that when the auxiliary driver supplies power to the driven wheel in excess of the power supplied by the main source of power, the over running clutch allows the power from the auxiliary driver to be transmitted to the driveline.
Additionally, the over running device includes a mechanism such as a hydraulic valve which permits the auxiliary driver to spool when the auger is being rotated by the main source of power only.
More specifically, the hydraulic motor includes a motoring valve.
Alternatively, the hydraulic motor includes a closed circuit hydraulic system and an over running one way drive clutch mechanism.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.